A Gift for Mai
by TheCrazyS
Summary: It's Mai's Birthday. What would Naru give her? Sequel to Comforting Mai. ONESHOT


**AN: Second Mai and Naru story. Sequel to Comforting Mai! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Ghost Hunt...**

* * *

><p>Oliver Davis was conflicted, yet again.<p>

He realised this was happening a lot now-a-days.

And it was all because of his brunette assistant, again.

Oliver admitted he was actually at fault (a little) this time. He had forgotten about this day.

Mai's Birthday.

He supposed he should have picked up on the mood. Or the subtle hints Lin had been sending his way.

Mai had arrived on time today, not a minute late. That was a first. She had entered the office with a cheerful 'Good Morning' and not five minutes later, he had his tea on his table. She had not even waited expectantly for his thank you (which they both knew would never come). She had just given him his tea, smiled brightly at him, and left his office to do her paperwork and filing, without him having to remind her to do so.

It was a day of many firsts.

He had been a little surprised then. But then again, they had been arguing less and less since the day he had comforted her on her parents' death anniversary. They had actually managed to get along more better, much to the surprise of everyone.

Except Lin. The traitor.

Oliver hadn't even realised they were being watched, let alone filmed. But Lin had always been quite. So it had gone unnoticed. He had only learned of this treachery when, a few days later, he had received a call from Madoka. She had sounded ecstatic. He couldn't figure out what it was all about at first, but then she said something along the lines of how she was glad that Noll had finally learned how to hug and be sensitive. It was then that he put the pieces together.

He had been angry. Lin must have walked in on them and saw everything. Then he had babbled to Madoka. But before he could think about how to calm her down, something Madoka had said caught his attention.

"And Luella is already planning your wedding! She was soooo happy when I showed her the video! She has even thought about some baby names..."

There was a _video_?

And his _mother _had seen it?

He had been shocked into silence for a few moments. Madoka had continued squealing into the phone, but he hadn't paid attention.

When his shock had worn off, he had quickly said goodbye to Madoka and put the phone down (although he wanted to throw it at someone, preferably Lin). He had made a mental note not to pick up if his mother called. _That_ was a conversation he could gladly avoid.

Really, the women in his life were so keen on embarrassing him.

He had tried to punish Lin for his treachery. But then Lin had sense enough to threaten Noll that he would show the video to the SPR regulars, and Mai, and Oliver had been effectively subdued.

Madoka was rubbing off on Lin.

That had been 2 months back.

Oliver had thought Mai's behaviour today was a form of peace offering from her. A sort of compromise.

But then again, he had never been able to understand the girl. So who knew why she was doing it.

He decided to let it go, and concentrate on work. If it was something important, she would tell him herself.

Then Lin had come into his office to discuss a case.

After they were finished, Lin had looked at him carefully. Oliver had glared back (he still hadn't completely forgiven Lin for the video).

"Big day today." Lin had said casually. Oliver had been confused, and it must have showed on his face, because then Lin had raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't know?"

Oliver had wanted to say no, but that would mean admitting there was something that the great Oliver Davis did not know, and there was _no way_ that was possible. So he had just glared at Lin.

But Lin was smart. After all, he had been with Noll too long to not pick up on what he was thinking, or, in this case, why he was not answering.

Lin had only smirked as he left Noll's lair, and walked back to his office.

Lin's comment had left him thinking. What was it today? He looked at the calendar. It was only July 3, a Wednesday. The date had seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Well, no use dwelling on it, he had figured, he had work to do.

It was around lunch time that he had finally come to know.

When lunch break had started, the door of the SPR office had been banged open, and the noisy group (namely the SPR regulars) had walked in, laughing, talking and doing all things that Oliver found annoying.

Then, as he was getting up to go tell them off, Bou-san had shouted, "Happy Birthday, Mai!"

Oliver had frozen then. Of course! Today was Mai's Birthday! And he had forgotten it.

How convenient.

There was a lot of noise in the main office, as a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' went around.

"Here Mai! Open my gift first!" Bou-san shouted. "No mine first!" Matsuzaki-san rebutted. "Shut up, you old hag!...Ouch!" That must have been Matsuzaki-san's purse.

Then he realised something which made him curse. Gift. He had no gift for Mai.

How very convenient.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared about such things. He had, after all, never gifted Mai before. He would just wish her and that was it. So it was not like she was expecting anything.

But somehow, now it felt different. He _wanted _to give her a gift.

Oliver slowly sat back down. If he went out there now, he would be asked if he had wished Mai yet, and if he had a gift for her. Somehow, he didn't wish to see Mai's disappointed face, or her sad smile.

He sighed. What now?

Then Yasuhara had come in (without knocking, but Oliver was too occupied otherwise to notice).

"Yo Boss man! Is it okay if we take Mai out to lunch, seeing as it is her special day today?" He had asked.

Immediately Oliver had given his assent. It was the least he could do after forgetting her birthday (not that he would admit that to anyone).

"You're the best, Boss!" Yasuhara had then left and informed the others about the Boss's kindness. There was a cheer and then everybody had left.

Just as they left, an idea had struck him. He could go out and buy a gift for Mai right now while everyone was out. And he would give it to her when she returned. Then nobody would know any better, and everyone would be happy.

Brilliant.

He smirked. Oliver Davis was a bloody genius.

So, pleased with himself, he had left the office in search for a gift.

He hadn't realised it would be so damn difficult to get someone a gift.

He didn't know what to buy or where to start looking. He had walked around, occasionally looking in a shop window, thinking what Mai wanted. If it had been anyone else, he would just have given them a book or something along the lines, or in most cases, he wouldn't have bothered to get a gift at all. But this was Mai. Somehow, he wanted to give her something different, something special.

But his lack of experience in the gifting department was a hindrance. And the fact that he never understood what Mai wanted was not helping.

He wished Gene were alive. It would so easy for his twin to pick an appropriate gift, especially for Mai, seeing as they were so similar.

Oliver sighed. He was running out of time.

So there he stood, in the middle of the sidewalk, glaring at the pavement. He had been standing there for a long time now. The other pedestrians were looking at him like he was crazy.

He couldn't give a damn at the moment.

It was inevitable that he would have to get someone's help. So, he considered his options.

The monk and priestess were out of question. Not only will they be of no help, but they would just get angry at him that he had forgotten. And they would only waste his time.

Perhaps John. Though he doubted the priest could help, seeing as he was a priest, and wouldn't know what to gift a girl. He wondered what John had given Mai.

Hara-san...no. She would take that as an invitation to go look for a gift with him, and in the end just flirt with him. Even though he figured she would know what to get, he was not ready to sacrifice half of his day just to put up with her.

Yasuhara...a _big _no.

Lin was also out of question. It would just give him more leverage against Oliver, and that he did not want.

And Madoka and his mother were not an option at all. They would just squeal and gush and say how happy they were that Oliver was finally making his move. They would not even let the conversation proceed far enough to get to the gift part.

Which only left one person.

Oliver had never imagined he would have to call his father, Martin Davis, to ask for his help, especially on what to gift a girl. But he supposed, given the situation (and how others would just make it difficult for him) Martin was the best choice, as his father would actually help him, and not make a fuss about it (like Luella would have).

So he took out his phone, and dialled his father's number.

Martin picked up after the third ring.

"Noll?" He sounded surprised. Oliver supposed he would be, given he would call his parents only in the late evening, that too once every two weeks. The late call made sure Luella and Martin were home together and thus if his mother became too excited or unbearable, Oliver could rely on his father to calm her down tactfully, something which Oliver could never do. He realised he felt a little guilty now for calling them so less (that was a first, again), and decided that he would try to call them more often. But for now, to the problem at hand.

"Father, I need help."

There was silence on the other end. Oliver had expected that reaction. He was hardly the type of person to ask for help, he hadn't done so since he was 7.

"What is it? Is everything all right, Noll?" Marin said after a few moments.

"Yes father. It's just..." He hesitated. Should he tell him everything? Or just the necessary part?

He decided to just get it out. This was his father after all.

"It's Mai's Birthday today, and I don't know what to get her."

The lack of squealing and gushing on the other end was what made Oliver decide he had been right in calling Martin. His father was somewhat like him. Calm and collected, and not one to make huge deal of things. Plus, he would actually be helpful.

"Is that so? Well, how do you want me to help?" His father asked. Oliver thought Martin sounded a little pleased, though he couldn't be sure.

"What do you think should I give her? What do you usually give mother?" Oliver asked. He knew he sounded a little desperate, though he hoped his father didn't pick up on it.

Martin chuckled.

"Isn't that something you would know better Noll? After all, you spend more time with her. Besides, Luella is different from Mai. So what she would want or like will also be different."

Oliver let out an exasperated sigh. He didn't _know_ what Mai would want. That is why he had called his father, to give him ideas!

"Noll", his father continued, "think back on all the times you have spent with her. I am sure you will then know what to do."

Oliver supposed he could give that a try.

"Alright father. Thank you." He said.

"And Noll? I am happy for you, son." Martin said and ended the call.

Oliver stared shocked at his phone.

It seems Luella was rubbing off on Martin.

Oliver looked at his watch. Lunch time was almost over.

So he stood there and closed his eyes. He started thinking back to all those times when they were together, on cases, in the office. He thought back on his every conversation with Mai, what she had said, what she had talked about with others, her thoughts she had shared, her...

Oliver's eyes snapped open.

He knew what to give her.

* * *

><p>Martin put the phone down and sat back in his chair. He was feeling extremely pleased. His son had asked him for help, and that too regarding a girl.<p>

He chuckled. Oliver had grown up.

He had been surprised when the phone rang and he noticed it was Oliver's number. Noll rarely called him, especially when there was no case (he knew they didn't have any cases due to Lin's regular report). And the fact that he had called so late (it was 12 am in London), made Martin realise Oliver had forgotten about the time difference. That was a first. Oliver had always made sure that when he called, it wasn't too late, so that he wouldn't disturb his parents' sleep. It was just as well that Martin had to stay awake late due to work.

Then when he picked up, Noll had said he wanted help.

That had made Martin worried. Noll _never _asked for help, not even for most difficult cases. Noll had been quite young when he had become self-reliable. Though he had been a proud parent, it sometimes made him feel a little lonely. Though Gene had always needed plenty of help. Martin believed Noll had stopped asking for help, so that him and Luella could constantly be there for Gene. Noll had always cared a lot for his twin, and had shown it in his own way.

He had asked what was wrong. Noll had answered he needed help in picking a gift, for Mai.

He had been shocked. _Noll _was asking _what_?

He had heard about Mai from Madoka and Lin, and knew that the girl was possibly the only one who could break the wall around Noll's heart. He also knew that Mai was an important person to Noll, though his son refused to admit that to anyone.

So, Noll wanted to gift something to Mai. Hmmm...

Then Martin had asked, extremely pleased, exactly how he could help.

Noll had asked him to give him ideas on things he could gift her. Maybe he could give her something that Martin would give Luella. He had sounded desperate, though Martin didn't comment on it.

But Martin knew he just couldn't randomly tell him what to give. This was something Noll had to figure out himself. A gift was not only about material things, but much more about the thought put behind it. And from what he knew about Mai, she was not the type to want materialistic things.

So he told Noll to think back on the times he had spent with Mai, and that in it he would have his answer. After all, Noll had a good memory.

Oliver must have agreed to do that, because he had thanked him then. But before Noll could put the phone down, Martin had said one last thing.

"I am happy for you, son."

He had then put the phone down, before Noll could respond. He knew what Noll would think, that Luella had started to influence him.

Oh well.

He decided he would tell about the call to his wife tomorrow. He chuckled when he thought on how she would react.

Boy, was Noll in for an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>Oliver was sitting in his office, waiting for the others to return. They were an hour late, but for the first time Oliver couldn't bring himself to be angry, seeing as he himself had come in 10 minutes <em>after <em>the lunch break ended, and he was thankful no one was there yet.

After all, he needed time to prepare (and steel his nerves, not that he would admit that) on how to give the gift to Mai and what to say.

He had run over ideas in his head. But none seemed to stick.

He sighed. He will just have to go with the flow.

He heard the office door open a few minutes later, but without the usual noise the SPR regulars brought with them.

"I am back, Naru! I will get your tea." He heard Mai shout cheerfully.

So the others hadn't returned with her. Oliver thanked his lucky stars.

Well, it was now or never.

He got out from behind his desk, and opened his office door. The office was empty. Mai must be already in the kitchen, then.

Before he could walk towards the kitchen, a thought occurred to him. So he turned towards Lin's office and opened the door.

Lin was not in. There was a note on his table.

'Gone out to check on a possible case.'

Oliver thanked his lucky stars again. Now there was no possibility of anyone filming another embarrassing video of him.

He felt a little more confident, and walked into the kitchen.

Mai was moving around, preparing his tea, all the while humming to herself, and still hadn't noticed him.

"Mai."

"N..Naru!" She spun around fast and held a hand over her heart. "God, you scared me... Naru? Is everything okay? You look a little pale." She frowned.

Was he that obvious?

"Everything's okay, Mai." He started, "...and here."

He held out an envelope,"Happy Birthday, Mai."

Mai looked at it and then at him, confused.

"It's a gift Mai. It won't bite."

Mai blushed, but hesitantly took the envelope.

She was surprised. Naru had never given her anything before. Even on her birthdays, he would just casually wish her. But that had been enough. She had been happy that atleast Naru had remembered.

This was a first. So she was a little wary of what was in the envelope.

"Open it, Mai."

She looked at him, and then again at the envelope. She sighed. She better open it before Naru got impatient.

So, she carefully unsealed the envelope and looked in.

It contained a key.

Mai just stood there not moving, confused.

So Oliver decided to _explain _the gift to her. He took the envelope from her, took out the key and placed it in her hand.

"It's a spare key of the office Mai."

Mai's head snapped up and she looked at him wide eyed.

"...Wha...?"

"You consider SPR to be your family, and your home. It is only right that you have a key to your home, then."

Oliver then held his breath as he waited for a reaction from Mai. He had once heard Mai say how she considered everyone at SPR, even Lin and him, to be her family. How much she cared for them was always evident when she worried about their safety during cases (even Hara-san). So he had come up with this gift. And it was about time too, he realised, that Mai had her own key to the office.

For Mai, this was an amazing gift. She had always considered SPR an important part of her. Her life had taken a turn for better when she had met Naru and the others. She was no longer alone, no longer without someone to turn to. There were now people who cared for her, people who worried about her. People who would look for her if she got lost. And thus SPR office had become a home, one where she could be with her new family.

Ever since that day when Naru had comforted her, she had feared Naru would ignore her from then on. But that had not been the case. They had gotten along better than usual. And she had been relieved. But she had thought that was the limit to how far Naru cared for her.

So when Naru gave her the key, and said those words, she couldn't help the tears of joy. She was happy Naru understood her, and accepted her as a part of SPR.

Oliver got worried when he saw the tears. Had he been wrong?

But then Mai did something that pushed that worry away.

She hugged him.

"Thank you, Naru! Thank you so much. This means so much!" She said softly, all the while her tears fell.

Oliver let out a breath, relieved. Then he put his hands around Mai and hugged her back.

"You're welcome Mai."

But Oliver was not finished. There was something else that Mai had always doubted about herself. Oliver decided that as a second gift, he would remove those uncertainties.

He pushed her back a little, and took her face in his hands, so that she was looking at him and could not look away.

"Mai, you are a very important part of SPR, and lives of everyone here. You are not a burden and never will be. You are you, and that is enough."

To say Mai was shocked was an understatement. She never thought Naru would say those words to her. But then as what he said slowly sunk in, she was happy beyond belief.

So, in response to his words, Oliver received a brilliant smile.

He smiled back softly.

Standing there, looking into her happy eyes, and holding her so close, Oliver felt happy and content. So caught up was he in the emotions that he unintentionally gave Mai her third gift.

He slowly leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. Then he moved to her ear, whispered softly, "That, Mai, was my Thank You for all the times you have made me tea."

With that, he straightened and walked out of the kitchen.

Mai was frozen, eyes wide, tears dried up. She could not believe what Naru had just done. She touched her cheek where he had kissed. Was this a dream?

The shrill scream of the kettle in which she had put the water to boil for tea made her jump. No. It had been all real.

Slowly, she moved towards the stove to finish making the tea, blushing and smiling all the while.

* * *

><p>Oliver sat down in his chair, extremely satisfied. He had been able to give Mai not one but three perfect gifts. And it had made her happy. Extremely happy.<p>

Now that he thought about it, he should have given her the key way before. It would have been worth it to see her smile like that.

And the last one was an added bonus.

It had been pure instinct when he had kissed her, and thanked her for her teas. And after that, as he had been walking away, he had felt happy, content. He had not even for a moment regretted it. Kissing Mai felt _good_.

He smirked. And it was all worth seeing her adorably red face.

He supposed it was time he acknowledged his feelings for the bubbly assistant. Though he would proceed slowly, he was in no hurry. If Mai was still in love with Gene, he would make fall for him.

He was Oliver Davis. Nothing was impossible for him.

And it would be so fun to see how Mai would react to his subtle flirting.

Well, all good things to those who wait.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Please review.<strong>

**Ciao!**


End file.
